Prisoner
by legilimen
Summary: Bonnie was Kol's prisoner, after planning to kill him; he made an oath to watch her every move.


Kol stood behind the latter box, pondering the slight thoughts of requiring a life of solitude and separation. Being knifed by his Nicklaus has certainly had its turn outs; being dead in a box for 900 years had overdosed the anger that ignited within him. Rebekah didn't seem to mind that he was in a box, just after she was pulled out of her own; which even angered him. The only person right now he could tolerate was the oldest brother, Elijah; for his moral aspects, he respected that even though he created the most havoc; he still dawned over him and pleaded him out.

No one else could be trusted except the brother. Through the past days, all he had been thinking about was the fact that he could never handle his actions. And why that had made him utterly weak. The night of the ball, he dressed to impress the finer humans; although there was no one he could truly impress with his charms. When he greeted Mayor Lockwood, he felt the need to rip the pumping vein from her secluded neck.

Klaus had mentioned all the people he had been inviting to the ball; he seemed quite excited but Kol was just waiting for his dinner. Esther knew that Kol would perform that kind of action; but he decided to surprise with slight charms. Now, Kol had regretted not having his dinner that night; because now his mother had promised him a curse if he did eat; and that was just a test.

But when Klaus mention a witch; he seemed to have grimaced at the name. Although she wasn't invited to the ball; whoever the witch was, Kol already seemed to like her. Just a little. He pierced his darkened orbs at the innocence that had repeated its presence tonight; he stood smugly; flaring his nostrils as the witch sauntered past him without a second glance. Her callous fingers drew through the seeds of her hair, silence penetrating the harsh beeping noise her ears had erupted.

Kol could feel the blood rushing through her petite body; the smell of gardenia and herbal essences dissolving with the magic within her. The coloured veins began to appear, circulating his eyes, his canines increasing his length. He had never felt this hungry in his life; except the 900 years he had spent in a box, obviously. As Bonnie was walking towards her car, the clacking of her heels fading only made Kol hungrier.

Before she knew it, her head merely cracked the window, their chests brushing against each other and the puffed sounds coming from their mouths. His grip against her arms were bruising her sensitive skin, she could feel the bone contracting even when it's not moving. "What? Get off me!" Bonnie struggled to loosen his hard grip, only to mutter profanities at herself after realising how stupid she was.

His hands collided with his head, veins not only popping out from his eyes, but his ears too. His screaming and groaning penetrated her ears; the aneurysm she was giving him was certainly heightening every second. "You can stop witch!" This only angered Bonnie even more; people didn't even take a second to call her by her name, except she had to listen to Damon and Klaus call her something she was immune to.

He gritted his teeth, cursing Bonnie in the worst possible way. "If you don't stop, I will kill the next person who comes out of that bar!" And instantly she stopped, breathing heavily at how the magic consumed her anger.

Bonnie didn't understand why they actually ended up in a storage room; but the stench that circulated the room, certainly made her indicate that something was wrong. The others was probably distracted with reining in guilt deficient Elena, whilst she was in a room with a psychotic vampire. There was a huge plastic shield covering whatever was on the other side of the room; but when Kol asked her to move it aside, she didn't know what kind of surprise was coming for her.

The smell of dead people permeated the air and it had churned the contents of Bonnie's stomach. Her mind eviscerated at the sight in front of her. "What the hell!" She turned around to show Kol how disgusted she was at him, but he wasn't there. "Kol?" Her hair flicked around as she turned back to her previous position only to be greeted by Kol; who had an intimidating look. He cocked his head inquisitively to the side, Kol sat down his glass tumbler filled with cognac, as a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Picking up the bottle of the cognac, he gulped down a sip; a smug smirk present.

"You know, I adore you," he pointed uncaringly towards Bonnie, raising his brows in an approving manner. "You manage to scare Klaus with meaningless threats." Bonnie nearly felt offended by that, she pursed her lips, nostrils flared and looked away. She didn't want to admit this but she knew something of Kol's _true_intentions and it was anything but altruistic.

"What do you want, and please tell me why you brought me here," she crinkled her nose in disgust. "It stinks in here." He only smiled, swaying his drink side to side.

"I know you're trying to bring back the dead," Kol had been wondering through the Salvatore's businesses; he overheard them talking about Professor Shane Atticus and that he was helping the so called witch. He watched Bonnie over the days, and had recognised how the black magic was consuming her; it wasn't like he cared, although if she finished the expression triangle; hell could break loose. He knew Professor Shane Atticus was helping her, and he was planning on killing him; even if it brought out the dark Bonnie. "And I don't want that to happen."

"You can't stop me."

"No, I can't?" His smug grin stayed intact, his arms flexing across his border chest. "And what if I do and you might end up dying?"

"I'll kill you before I do," her threat tried to sound intimidating but it just wasn't enough for Kol. "I don't care if it hurts your family because your family is craz-" Before she could finish her remark, Kol had his palm clutched around her neck; sapphire veins forming upwards her neck. His dark eyes darkened even more, which made Bonnie's heart pound.

"Don't you ever insult my family." His voice was low, and frigid; as if he was trying to hold back something. "Look, you don't scare me nor do your friends and those impulsive Salvatore's; think twice before you try to insult my family in front of me or my siblings because you will regret it, witch."

Before Bonnie could gain unconsciousness, Kol loosened his grip on her neck. She quickly gasped for breath, smacking her palm against her chest for a reasonable chest rate.

"I'm going to find a way to stop you, and if you try anything like that; I will start killing citizens of this town, including your stupid friends. You shouldn't cross us, Bennett; it's a wrong decision."

Bonnie had been searching for spells all night long, Kol's threat was glued to her head; and she couldn't find the courage to go back to Professor Shane without feeling scared. Scared; Bonnie felt pathetic at that feeling; but she was scared of Kol and his actions. She had been spending more time with Damon; trying to find spells that could kill an original. Kol had been following the both of them for weeks—separately and admittedly he never heard the witch bring the vampire up in conversation, but several times he overheard the vampire make several references to the witch albeit scathing they all were, but they were references nonetheless.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena embraced sympathy for Bonnie; something she didn't want.

"Kol will start killing people if I bring back the dead; which means no Jeremy. That means I have to kill Kol." Bonnie didn't even bother to glance at Elena, her mind was so distracted with the fear she had within her.

"You need to calm down-"

"I can't calm down!" Bonnie panted, kneading her hand with the sides of her head. "I'm going crazy because I'm scared, Elena! I'm scared, and I hate that feeling. I shouldn't be scared of him or any other original; I'm not scared of Klaus so why am I scared of him?"

"You're just hallucinating; he's getting inside your head."

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Well, maybe she just loves me too much." Kol dipped his head inside her room, smirking shamelessly at Bonnie as he winked; he didn't even bother to look at Elena since he grew quite peevish of her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena felt quite the hero once she stood in front of Bonnie, glaring at Kol.

"Look, doppelganger; I have no intention to 'hurt' your friend or witch, whatever," he air quoted hurt with his fingers. "And if you think I'm after you, then think again. I'm nothing like the Salvatore's."

"What do you want?" Bonnie just stood there, silent; something Elena had never seen before. It was usually Bonnie protecting Elena but right now, she was too vulnerable.

"Well, you should probably watch the news; it's time for you to feel some regret in your life."

Her morning's routine had been no different except that there was one notable difference. When Bonnie woke up the sun was hidden behind a patch of dark, ominous looking clouds. The smell of rain had been heavy on the air and she could hear her aunt and cousin fussing if it would be a good idea to start the laundry now or wait until the sky cleared.

She heard muffled voices coming from in front of her, the TV was on.

"Megan Hounsfield; 19 and was found dead near a cemetery. It was told that she had no blood in her system, and found bite marks on her neck."

Bonnie felt as if curtains were shut within her, her breathing becoming uneven and she felt the need to release all that magic that had condemned her. "He killed someone because of me..."

"I see you found out," Kol smirked, as he sat down on the window ledge. Bonnie felt as if he was suffocating her with threats; Kol noticed she had just waked up but she still smelt of gardenia and herbal; but the blood overpowered it. "You should learn from your mistakes."

"I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong." He interrupted her before she could start a tirade. "You're planning to kill me and my family, and again; I can't let that happen. The more you plan, the more I kill."

"You don't watch my every move, how would you know if I'm planning to kill or not?"

"That's where you're wrong again, witch. I am watching your every move." This only frightened Bonnie even more.

"My every move?"

"Your every move." He repeated after her. This only made her feel disgusted. "You can't escape me Bonnie, not now, not ever. Because now, you're my prisoner."


End file.
